


Deny Deny Deny

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, kahoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miu was having a little trouble accepting some feelings she's been having, so what better way to solve your problems than to leave it up to the internet?





	Deny Deny Deny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miuloveskaede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuloveskaede/gifts).



  
  
*Click*  
  
Surfing through the web was a monotonous task. But even monotony was better than doing nothing at all.  
  
*Click*  
  
When you're hands are basically on auto pilot, your mind tends to wander off to far more stimulating thoughts. And there were none more stimulating than Kae- boys. Definitely boys.  
  
*Click*  
  
Was it hot in here? Or was it just Kaede?  
  
*Click*  
  
Miu groaned, letting her head hit the table. Kaede, like usual, had called her pretty. That was normal. Kaede also said she'd want to be by her side forever. Standard fare, really. Nothing out of the ordinary about that. The problem lied in the more subtle things she just began to notice. Like the shivers she would get when Kaede brushed against her arm, or that warm feeling when she smiled, or how intently she listened to her ramblings over inventions and using technological terms she couldn't possibly understand.  
  
*Click*  
  
Those actions in and of themselves weren't the issue. The issue lied in what they all **meant**. For what purpose did Kaede say and do these things? For all her genius, she couldn't figure it out. Surely, it couldn't mean...  
  
*Click*  
  
No, no way. That would imply someone actually CARED about her, much less love her to that extent. And even then, she liked boys!  
  
*Click*  
  
To prove it, she went on the number one problem solver in the world: Kahoot. Clicking on the sexuality quiz, she started it up. After a brief intermession, 4 answers to a question popped up.  
  
Are you gay?  
1\. No  
2\. Yes  
3\. I'm Bi  
4\. I dunno  
Naturally, since she was straight as a ruler, her hand hovered over the 1st option.  
  
*Click*  
  
More waiting. Then, a red flash appeared on screen, indicating she choose the wrong answer. Honestly, she didn't know what she was expecting, but instead of laughing it off, some part of her put up another image of Kaede in her mind.  
  
"G-God fuckin' damnit."  
  
She looked over to the side of her computer, adorned with photos of her best friend, the only one who truly understood her, and Miu herself. Kaede was really photogenic, to her surprise. Every picture somehow got a good angle of her, amplifying her beauty. Not that she was beautiful, wait no, she was straight she swore!  
  
But no boy ever told her how pretty she looked, or listened to her ramble, or enjoyed spending time with her like she did. Did it really matter? Kaede was better than anybody she ever met, damn what people might think!  
  
Her hand traced over her necklace she gave her for her birthday, which she just now realized was half of a heart, Kaede wearing the other half.  
  
"Argh, whatever! Fine, ok?! You win, I lose, world! I love Bakamatsu!"  
  
Saying it outloud made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Most importantly...  
  
It felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/ellahasarrived/status/1117048943823785985?s=19
> 
> ^^^^ Animatic to go with this by my wonderfully talented friend!


End file.
